Sweet Surprise
by JillianForDays
Summary: Yang takes Blake out on their first every Valentine's Day together. [Rated T for Allusion to Adult Themes] [Happy Valentine's Day!] [Bumblebee One-Shot]


The clock on the old and rickety bedside table flashed as the new hour hit, letting those that read it know that it was now eleven o'clock. The occupant of the bed tousled in an uncomfortable manner as she tried to drift back to sleep, eyes closing harder in distress at the light shining through the window. Delicate hands moved to shield Blake's face from the all too bright rays but she was too late, her sleep had washed away. With an annoyed grunt, the Faunus rolled out of the way of the sunlight and sat up, fingertips rolling over her eyes to clear them. When she finally had regained all visibility, her amber eyes looked to the calendar hung on the wall to check the date: February fourteenth, better known as Valentine's Day. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

Now anyone could understand Blake's sudden realization of the date and her attitude towards it. Sure, it was the day of love for your significant other, but in her case, it was a day that gave her all the attention in the world and she _hated _it – or so she assumed. Needless to say, her girlfriend liked to cast her the spotlight and shower her in affection. If this were private affection, Blake would be all for it. But it was quite the opposite in application. Cautiously she rose from the bed and stretched out her muscles, feeling them loosen and relax with the motion. A hand ran though her black waves and she made her way out of the bedroom. The room was cold without the presence of her lover and it posed a question that she hadn't thought of before. Where was Yang?

Everyday Blake would be the first one up, usually woken up by the stream of obnoxious snores that poured from the blonde's trap. She'd make sure to get up and shower before making breakfast, and the smell of whatever she cooked that morning would wake her partner. Yang would stumble sleepily into the kitchen, with footsteps trudging as though she was wading in mud. She'd collapse on the couch and Blake would happily serve her a plate once she woke up a bit more, sitting beside her and watching television or holding small talk as they ate. It seemed that today was not like every other day though, after all it was their first Valentine's Day together. Blake should have seen this coming.

"Yang?" The calm voice rang in the small apartment as she called out. It was equally as cold in the rest of the place as it were in the bedroom, and if that was any indication in itself, Yang was not there. It took a bit of searching, but soon enough Blake found a small trace that her girlfriend had indeed been there that morning and didn't just vanish. A note stuck to the front door with surprisingly beautiful penmanship hung there, and the black ink could easily be seen off of the white paper on the white door. Blake tore it off, careful not to rip it, and let herself read the note.

_Morning kitten! Well… At least I hope you're reading this in the morning, otherwise you slept in really late and you're gonna mess up my plans, silly Blake! Alrighty so as you can probably see I'm not here at the moment! Don't worry though, I've eaten and gotten myself nice and clean before you even knew I was gone. Pretty sneaky huh? Take a shower and get dressed in some clothes fit for the outdoors, we've got a fun day ahead of us! Oh, and make sure to have some formal attire picked out for later. Maybe that sexy black suit? Gosh I love you in a suit. I'll see you at noon._

Blake rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled out of her lips at how Yang basically wrote everything she thought into the note, with no sort of direction or organization to it. Under the last sentence was a red lipstick mark, which was large and followed the outline of Yang's lips. The fullness of her lips could be seen in the print and Blake absentmindedly licked her own in thought of Yang wearing red lipstick. She always looked good in red lipstick. Blake casually looked to the clock and widened her eyes, noticing that it was already ten passed eleven. If there was any way she was to be ready when Yang arrived again, she'd have to work quickly.

It took her about twenty minutes to shower and get dressed, choosing to wear a tight crop top and a pair of shorts to accommodate the weather conditions. Her hair took almost ten minutes to be blow dried to a state where it didn't look like she had been caught in a downpour, and with the remaining half an hour she made sure to get her "formal attire" laid out. Going off of Yang's hint, she pulled out the slick black suit with deep purple trim. Grabbing a matching violet bow tie to go along with it and a pair of black dress shoes, she knew she was ready for whatever she had waiting for her.

Just as the clock hit noon, a honking sound was heard outside of the apartment building. In an attempt to hide her excitement, Blake strode out of the apartment slowly. Her hips swayed naturally with each step she took and her ample chest bounced as she took the trip down the several sets of stairs to reach the lobby. Their rental place was on the fifth floor, but with the streets silent it was pretty easy to hear the horn. Bare and toned arms pressed open the door and she nodded to the receptionist before focusing on what was in front of her again. Leaning against her motorcycle with her helmet under arm was the blonde beauty, radiating like the sun.

Her muscular and long legs were almost never ending in the pair of short shorts that hugged her lower tightly. Just like Blake's, Yang's stunningly prominent abs were showing due to her cut off shirt and the tan skin seemed to reflect the sun's light. As her eyes trailed up, she couldn't help but look a bit too long at her chest that was popped up. The cleavage line was deep and met right at the collar of her shirt. Once Blake made it to Yang's face, she could see the red lips pulled in to a strong smirk. Yang obviously caught her staring. "Like what you see?" Her voice was filled with heavy flirtation and rich undertones, causing the Faunus to shiver. Yang's arms looped around a slender waist and their bodies met in the middle. Yang's natural warmth washed over Blake and by nature, their lips met softly. Faces tilted to fit together and they melted into each other's touch. It wasn't a long embrace, but it was enough to leave both breathless and wanting more. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blakey."

The wind blew their hair back and it hid the two's faces in a tangle of blonde and black tresses. "Likewise blondie." The nickname came out in a teasing tone, a smirk now taking over the stunned expression she wore moments prior. She seemed unaffected by the connection made compared to Yang, who was flushed bright red, but her knees were quaking and her breath was unsteady behind her calm exterior. With bodies still together tightly, Blake licked Yang's lips before asking, "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"Mmm, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" An eyebrow raised and a puff of hot air flooded over Blake's neck as Yang moved to press a kiss to her collarbone and let out a fake scoff. "Come on, put this bad boy on and we can head off." The helmet that rested under her arm was soon handed to Blake and the Faunus studied the headwear skeptically.

"Yang?"

"Is there a problem?" Amber eyes glanced up in reference to her bow, which twitched on mental command, and realization passed over the blonde. How was she to wear the helmet with her ears? A calloused and bruised hand went to untie her bow and black ears became visible, fur bristling in the gentle breeze. Blake wasn't all too comfortable with being out in the open with her appendages, but the lack of citizens around calmed her slightly. Yang's fingers curled around one of them before cracking a smile and nodding. "I see what you mean darling. Well lucky for you, I only brought one so I'll just use it."

With a sigh of relief, Blake took the ribbon from Yang's hold shortly after she was done rubbing the ears and tied it back on. While she secured the fabric back over her ears, Yang clasped the helmet onto her head and climbed onto Bumblebee. Before long Blake boarded the vehicle as well and let her arms circle around tight abdominal muscles. "I'm all ready." She whispered as her head rested on a broad shoulder, eyes locked on the road. Yang couldn't help but shift her lilac gaze a bit to see more of Blake's face, taking in her soft features in contrast to her sharp ones. The powerful eyes that cut into a stunning cat-like point at the ends compared to the smooth and curved edges that made up her lips. From the defined jawline and cheekbones to her gentle paleness, Blake was just a beautiful masterpiece. Everything was so balanced and lovely.

It took Yang a moment to shake herself out of the trance and move her vision back to the road, revving the engine before taking off. Blake chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's actions before burying her face deep in golden silk. Knowing Yang, she wouldn't get any information on where they were going or what was in store for the day so she was better off just enjoying the ride and staying patient. Time flew by much like bike and soon they slowed to a stop. "Shut your eyes for me?"

Blake moved her arms away from her and muttered a "sure" before letting amber irises be hidden. From this position her earing was heightened even further. Blake could hear Yang get off the bike, rustle around in what seemed like some sort of short shrubbery, before a hand took her own. Silently the blonde guided Blake to her feet and started to pull her along a rocky and uneven pathway. Time seemed to move even slower at this rate, the anticipation building in her chest with each step. The rhythmic beat of her heart pulsed through her whole body and if it wasn't for Yang's hand squeezing her own, Blake was sure she would lose the ability to breath.

"You can open now." Yang's words came out breathy and worriedly as they halted. The sound of rushing water was the first thing Blake noticed before she even opened her eyes back up to the world. But when she did, the view she was greeted with was astonishing.

Ten or so feet in front of the couple was a roaring waterfall, probably gushing the cold water from fifty feet in the air off the side of a cliff. The reflective water tumbled down the sharp drop and splashed violently into the deep lake below it. It was only when Blake noticed the echoing that she glanced around and saw that they were in a huge underground cave. In all honesty, it reminded her of the expansive underground railroads back at Mountain Glenn, but more peaceful and less infested with deadly Grimm and White Fang members. Crystals hung from the ceiling of the cave and jutted out off of walls, flickering and shining as the water reflected a small amount of sunlight coming from an opening at the top of the cave and sent it to flash against the gems. "It's incredible!"

Yang grinned, white teeth seemingly to glow in the dim location out of pride. "You're more incredible. I thought that maybe this would be a sweet surprise."

"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous!" Blake was in awe. With a tug to their connected hands, Blake led Yang over to the edge of the lake and gazed up with wide eyes at the tumbling waters. "Can I maybe go in?"

"It's going to be freezing kitten!"

Without hesitation, Blake pulled the crop top over her thin body and shimmed the shorts down, exposing tight and revealing black undergarments. Yang stood with her jaw slightly apart, gaping in awe of her girlfriend's figure. Sure they had seen one another undress, but somehow the way the dull lights played off of her skin just set a whole new tone to it. Pale skin was reflective and shining, standing out brightly against the little fabric she wore. A few more seconds passed and Blake had her sneakers off and her socks tucked into them, setting them far enough away from the lake so they wouldn't get wet. Fingers untangled and Blake took a running start, leaping up while utilizing her Shadow semblance to gain more air. When she reached her peak, she took the diver's stance and broke the water with her arms to slide in effortlessly. Blake made it look so easy and so elegant. When she came back up, she whipped her black hair back out of her face. The bangs still framed her face in a soft manner, but it was a little bit sloppier due to the new conditions. "Well, are you going to join me? Let's get those clothes off and you in."

* * *

When Yang pulled up to the apartment building, both were still dripping from ice cold water. However instead of complaining and groaning, both were laughing loudly. Blake was pressed against the warm girl as her semblance acted to not only dry her, but to get the blood pumping again. Five flights of stairs later and they were home. Yang had made reservations for two at the local Italian restaurant a block away and they took their remaining time to finish drying whatever was still wet as well as getting dressed.

The suit that Blake wore was quite simple in design. The jacket was slightly baggy over her arms so they didn't look constricting, but weren't too large where they looked oversized. It buttoned once over her stomach with a subtle silver button. Under said jacket was a white collared shirt that was tucked into the black matching slacks. In place of a traditional tie sat a deep purple bow tie to playfully match with the concept of her every day bow. Yang on the other hand found herself wearing a remarkable gown. The torso section was a strapless, gold sequin section that was form fitting and incredibly flashy. However as the dress reached mid stomach, it flowed out into a pale gold cloth that was dusted with a small number of the sequins. It draped around her long legs and hid the black heels that she wore, only contributing more to her stunning height.

A knock on the bedroom door caused Blake to walk over, straightening out her shirt before taking a deep breath and opening it. It was silly for the Faunus to be worried, since she knew Yang was not only fond of her but fond of the suit. But she couldn't help the anxious feeling constricting her chest. Her partner always made her worried, but in a good way. She was always getting the butterflies cloud her stomach when they would get close or go out together. It was a nice reassurance that the spark was still there, even after several months of dating.

She twisted the handle and amber eyes immediately widened at the sight of Yang. Jaw dropping, eye widening, knee shaking gorgeousness is what she was right now. The way the golds played off her pale skin, the way it made her hair look a bright yellow in comparison, and especially the way it counteracted her perfect figure. It took a blink or two until Blake had her view focused again and she shot Yang a goofy, unlike her normal self, grin. "Shall we?"

Yang was blown away. Sure she had seen the Faunus in dresses and skirts before but something about the mysterious maiden in a suit drove her wild. Maybe it was the slickness of the material, matching her luxurious shape. Maybe it was the deep black playing in with her color scheme in a not only fashionable, but in a sharp way as well. Whatever the case, Blake made suits look insanely good. On the question, Blake extended her arm with a silly smile and Yang found herself locking her arm with Blake's almost instantly.

They strode down to the lobby and made their way out to the city, feeling the crisp air on their skin. It was indeed a highly expected change then from the previous outing, since the night was slowly creeping up on them. Traces of stars could been seen ready to break the sky into constellations and other beautiful arrangements that weren't actually classified as anything. The lights flickered as they faded into view and the moon was slowly rising on the horizon, casting the bright glow on the night streets of Vale.

Yang opened the door to the small restaurant for Blake and with a dip of thanks, she entered. Following swiftly behind, Yang made sure to step up to the greeter and request a private table as close to the back as possible, preferably with a view of the moon. She knew better than anyone else that Blake had a love for nature, and the night sky was among one of the things that she enjoyed the most. Besides that, it would always be a romantic thing to view as they shared a date. A waitress took two menus from the podium before motioning the couple to follow her. Luckily the table all the way in the back, right beside a large white-tinted window was free, and Blake pulled the chair out for Yang with a smirk. "After you, love."

"Thank you."

Hungry eyes scanned the menus quickly. Both girls had been there before so it wasn't that difficult to decide on a meal. Sticking to the cat Faunus stereotypes, Blake ordered a shrimp fettuccine alfredo dish with a glass of unsweetened iced tea. Yang herself ordered a plate of the penne alla vodka, both requesting a side garlic bread; let's be real here, what was a pasta dinner without some sort of bread? Idle chat kept them busy as they waited for the meals to be prepared, most of it small things such as the atmosphere of the establishment or the excited whisper over a shooting star.

This ceased however once the steaming plates of Italian cuisine were placed in front of them. It was like they were set to hyper drive once they were set down, because with forks in hand, Blake and Yang dug in. Yang was a little more sloppy, but cautious not to wear any of the red sauce on her remarkable dress. Before long they had finished up and to Blake's surprise, Yang requested the check, bypassing dessert. Though it was no surprise once they walked out and Blake asked her about it, that Yang's response was: "I have a better idea for dessert."

A better idea she had, and a better idea she would get.

* * *

The trail of clothing that started at the bedroom door and led to the bed itself was a short one, mostly consisting of black apparel from Blake's outfit. The slacks, jacket, the white shirt and bow tie, along with the black ribbon from her bow laid across the floor beside the flowing gold gown. Yang had both arms behind her head and she panted softly, a tongue flicking out to lick her lips. "Mmm, you taste sweet, you know that?"

"Hush, Yang. This day has already been perfect, no need to ruin it." Blake teased quietly, her voice weak from the tiring activities they had just finished. In honesty, Blake loved it when Yang got flirtatious and sexy like this, but she was tired from the long day as well as the high she just got down from and could just use some rest. "Thank you for today, it was amazing."

"I'm glad you had a nice day, because I totally did." Arms wrapped around Yang's bare chest and Blake nuzzled her side carefully, slowly closing her eyes. She would never admit to Yang that she was worried on how the day would go, or that she at first thought it'd be a day full of nothing but public displays of affection, but it had been quite the opposite. It seemed that Yang fully took into account of Blake's preference in privacy and kept it that way. Maybe that's why they were perfect for each other.

Yang left a gentle kiss to the top of the Faunus' head before draping an arm over her back and pulling the blankets over them with the other. "Sleep tight, my kitty cat." This surely was Yang's best experience with Valentine's Day yet, and somehow she knew that next year, it would be even better. But only if Blake was by her side for it.


End file.
